User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 9 of 91: Swg66 (Cadwalader) v Redkite (Markus)
Cadwalader Owain Jones: The Welsh Great Captian Attacking Markus Thaowan: The Great Captain from the colony of Asaea Prologue Lloyd leaves the library and makes his way to the dining hall, book in hand, hoping that some food and drink will alleviate his raging headache. He sits down, starting to eat, when Christian Kenway sits down across from him. Lloyd looks up, glaring at Kenway, and finally realizes why he looks so familiar. "You fought under my command during the Red Turban Rebellion, didn't you, Tian?" he asks. "Yeah, I did. It's what inspired me to become a general." Kenway replies. "Anyway, Yao and I discovered something." Lloyd perks up. "What is it?" "Well, we've found a way to that upper balcony. Thought you might like to see it." "Go on your own. I've got a crappy headache." Kenway leaves Lloyd to his food and books, nodding to Cadwalader and Markus as they get ready for their fight. Kenway jogs to Yao Long's room, and informs him of the situation. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Siege Weaponry: All units are armored plated rivited mail, steel bracers and greves, with steel corintheian helmet 4 18 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. 3 men on each cannon, secondary weapon war hammers and round Saxon sheild. 1 Trebuchet launching large rocks, jars of Greek Fire, living captives, dead bodys and the bodily Waste from the camp. 10 men on team, armed with Scottish broad sword and Targe shield with spike 1 Battering ram, Large tree and large metel cap. Ram and men protected by wood panels covering side and top, guards from arrows and dropping rocks. 20 men on team, armed with Hoplon sheild and short sword 2 Seige Towers, pushed by work horses under wooden canopys to protect against arrows 20 men per tower armed with tower sheild and Falcata swords 2 Sappers teams 15 men per team, armed with short sword and Targe sheilds with spikes. 1 Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: War Hammer Horse armor: Plate Supply Lines: Attack defender's: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Heacy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning Star Mace Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry wearing Locira Plumata style plated mail Specialized Weapon: Compiste recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavalry saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail 70 black painted "Night Raiders" foot soldiers waring riveted mail Hauberk Specilied Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary: Goedendag Defend my own: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Havy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning star style flail Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry Locria Plumata stle plated mail, greves and bracers with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Composite recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavelry Saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: warhammer Horse armor: Plate Shock Troops 4000 total shock troops, used to rush in any breaks in the enemys defense (This includes breaks in the Wall, go up seige towers or other openings. Men are broken up into 4 divisions, which are in turn broken up into 2 sub-divisions of 500 men each. First Divison Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook, and pike spear head( Secondary Weapon: Buckler and War Hammer (Hammer head, Pike tip and Bill) 1st Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Long sword and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: English Warhammer and Saxonsheild Second Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: PoleAxe (Axe head, Hammmer, and pike spear head) Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Hand axe(axe head and Bill) 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Kopis and Steel plated Targe Secondary Weapon: Flanged Mace and Steel Plated Targe Third Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Flanged Mace and Kite sheild Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Kite Shield 3rd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Claymore sword Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Basket hilt broad sword Fourth Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet helmet Specialized weapon: Bill (hook blade and pike tip) Secondary Weapon: Longsword and buckler 4th Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Warhammer (Hammer head, spike bill and pike tip) Infantry 2000 Infantry divided into 2 Divisions and then divided into 2 sub divsions. First Division Armor: Rivited Plated Mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild 1st division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild Second Division Armor: Rivited Plate Mail, Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Pike Secondary Weapon: Steel Long Kopesh and Targe 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook and pike head) Secondary Weapon:Warhammer (hammer head, bill, Pike) and Targe Longbowman 1550 Total Longbowman, armed with English Longbows. Bowmen are are all Highly trained and have a lifetime for practice with there bows. They fire a varity of Bodkingead, broad heads, Flaming arrows, and poision arrows tips, Broken into two divisions. Reserves 756 Total Reserve units Armor: Rivited Plated Mail Hauberk with Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Reserve Commander Armor: Full articulated plate with rivited mail and Specialized weapon Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Support 500 men producing Iron ball shot, Greek Fire and Arrows. 2 High Marshalls wearing Locria Plumata Specialized weapon: Falacata and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Mace 10 General's Guard wearing full plate over rivited mail and Armet Helmet Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield Secondary Weapon: Bearded Hand axe and Kite Shield 1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over rivited mail with Steel skull cap Specialized weapon: Longsword and Aspis sheild Secondary Weapon:hand axe and tower Shield Strategy Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own Somtimes will allow tainted supplys into enemy fort (Posioned Water, Spoiled meat, anything that will make the enmy sick.) Harass defenders on walls with Longbowmen Longbowmen fire vollys of flaming arrows into enemy fort Launch any enemies lving or dead over the wall with trebuchets, as well as all human waste from the camp (Urine, Feces, severd body part ect.) When dead are unavailable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get Towers on the the wall Shock Troops are used in critical junctures,as diversions and to rush in any breaks in enemy defense, using heavy arming and large numbers to over run the enemy Infantry used to follw up shock troops to mop up any survivors General's Guard protects the general, High Marshalls are given command during large periods of activity. Leads from a few ranks behind the front. Reserve is put in where needed Sapper Teams perform a varity of task such as tunneling under Walls to either sneak in, or more likly destroy the walls. Secondary Sapping Team functions as general sappers, doing a varity of tasked to weaken enemy defense, but will work in shifts with primary team to insure constant work on sapping efforts. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: In the event of an enemy attack severals tactics have been established. 3/4 of bowmen are too attend wall while the remaining fraction will work with infantry. On the wall, the bowmen will use wave fire and independant fire. Wave fire involves a unifyed bombardment of Arrows all fired at once, this can be done in rounds but should enemies return fire or come too close, independant fire can be used. On the ground, swordsmen, pikemen and a fraction of bowmen will attend the main gate and await potential entrance. The pikemen will await the forces first with pikes pointing and shields up followed by the swordsmen also with shields up and swords ready, the behind the infantry bowmen will prepare to use wave fire for awaiting enemy. In the event of overwhelment, men will retreat to the inner wall and repeat the same tactic. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Defending: 2000 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 3430 Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 2000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 12 Trebuchets installed into outer-wall with 5 Crew members per machine. Crew are also trained archers and are equipped with the same weapons as archers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. *Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Cadwalader the Cunning is looking over the contents of the chest in his tent. He’d just given his orders to his commanders, and his sappers should be on the job soon. He picks up the spyglass, his quiver and his bow, beckoning to a few members of his guard to follow him. He walks a short distance away from the tents, and scans the walls of the castle with his spyglass. He signals to one of his guard. “Are the trebuchets up yet?” “Yes, sir.” “Tell them to grab buckets from the latrines and fling the contents over the wall. Try to hit some of the defenders if you can.” Markus Thaowan had just finished giving orders to his men. Grabbing the spyglass from the chest in his tent, he walks up to the battlements, and takes a look out at the battlefield. Waving over one of his trebuchet operators, he points at an area he thinks is the mess hall. “They should be eating around now. Can you hit that from here?” “We should be able to, sir.” “Good. Get all trebs on this wall firing at it. Let’s do some damage.” Thaowan stands up and then gets hit in the face by something warm, smelly, and travelling quite fast. “I.. what?” he asks, confused. “This seems to be taken straight from a latrine, sir.” “So now they’re acting like monkeys. Wonderful.” 1 Months, 30 Days, 15 Hours. Cadwalader the Cunning had just finished assembling his troops in the staging area. Between his trebuchets and sappers, there was nearly made a hole in the wall – the cracks were nearly large enough to let men through. The last stone was thrown, and with a resounding crash, the wall fell. “CHARGE! You know what to do!” Cadwalader nodded at his two High Marshalls, and his army marched forth. “Come on, men, reinforce the breach!” Markus shouts, waving forward the pikemen who haven’t succumbed to sickness. ”Hold here! We haven’t lost yet!” He takes a few steps back and sheaths his steel shortsword, and picks up his own pike, helping reinforce the gap with his tower shield. His opponent’s army crashes in, and he feels himself getting pushed back. They break through. Markus catches the eye of the man who appears to be commanding, and flourishes his shortsword in a salute. The man turns to face him, salting him in turn with his longsword. Cadwalader holds his sword and hammer in a fighting stance, staring down what appeared to be the enemy general. He charged in, swinging the spike of his hammer at the shield, attempting to hook it out of the way, while raising his main hand up to parry the inevitable counter attack. Caught off-guard, Markus raises his shield to absorb both impacts, and lashes out with it, pushing Cadwalader back. Cadwalader disengages, pulling the spike of his warhammer out of the shield. Markus reinitiates the exchange, coming in with a high chop, which is parried by Cadwalader’s shield. The two duel, with Markus easily taking Cadwalader’s blows on his shield, while Cadwalader moves around and parries Markus’ slashes and thrusts. Eventually, Markus overextends with a stab. Cawdalader swiftly punishes the mistake, bringing his warhammer down full-force on his foe’s limb. Markus’ armor protects him, but Cadwalader quickly uses the crossguard of his longsword to trap his foe’s shortsword. He pulls, throwing Markus off balance, and spins around behind him. Cadwalader drops his longsword and swings the spike of his hammer two-handed into the base of his foe’s skull. Meanwhile, the battle rages, seeming to be a draw. Cadwalader walks towards the front lines, and throws down Markus Thaowan’s head. The Asaean troops recoil in horror, and their captains surrender. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 30 Days, 18 Hours, 29 Minutes. *Total Losses: 10,125 **Cadwalader: 3733 **Markus: 6,392 Category:Blog posts